Merry Christmas
by God Tier
Summary: John almost spends the entire day of Christmas alone. Karkat wants to change that.


**CG:**HOW COME YOU'RE STILL FUCKING ONLINE?

**EB:** oh hey karkat.

CG: WHAT'S WRONG?

**EB:** what's that supposed to mean?

**CG:**REALLY NOW. YOU JUST SEEM ALL SAD AND DOPEY.

**EB:** what makes you think i'm not happy, karkat?

**CG:**I DON'T FUCKING KNOW. I JUST FIGURED YOU WOULDN'T BE.

**EB:** ha ha

**EB:** it's christmas day and i'm spending it alone.

**EB:** i'm sorry if i feel 'upset' because of it.

**CG:**OH.

**CG:**WHY AREN'T YOU WITH YOUR ANNOYING HUMAN FRIENDS?

**EB:** they're all off with someone else.

**EB:** not to mention i'm the only one who didn't fly out of state to go hang out with that said someone else.

**EB:** no one to hang out with.

**CG:**THAT'S.. FUCKING LOVELY? I'M ALWAYS STUCK WITH THESE DUMBASSES, I'D KILL FOR SOME TIME ALONE. WELL, NOT LITERALLY..

**EB:** being alone on christmas isn't fun, karkat.

**EB:** it's boring.

**EB:** giving out presents and getting none in return.

**CG:**I STILL HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT THIS CHRISTMAS THING IS.

**EB:** it's supposed to be a day where friends and family hang out and have fun. give each other gifts and stuff.

**EB:** but, you know me.

**EB:** no family and all my friends are out of state.

**CG:**THAT'S... NICE?

**EB:** no karkat! it's not nice!

**CG:**...RIGHT.

**EB:** i only just wish my christmas went better this year..

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased pestering ectoBiologist [EB] –

John stared at his computer screen, his heart sinking to the bottom of his stomach. He looked at his fingers, that were poised over his keyboard to type any message. They were shaking.

His whole body was shaking.

The blue eyed boy was wearing cheesy Christmas themed pajamas, and a santa sweater that Dave had left in his laundry for no reason. He sat huddled on his computer chair, waiting for something to happen.

All of his friends were out of state visiting their guardian, except for John of course. John had decided to instead of revive his father, to bring the trolls to earth instead. It's not that he never actually regretted his choice, but the trolls deserved to live as well.

At least that's what he thought.

The only troll he actually stayed in contact with was Karkat, and even Karkat had plans for Christmas.

John sighed and dug his face into his knees. He felt really stupid, having no plans on Christmas day.

Maybe he'd just go and have a self running Nicolas Cage movie marathon, since he had no one else to hang out with. Sucking in a big breath of air, he shut down his computer and swung around to face his room.

His room was fairly clean. Maybe not the cleanest, but it was pretty clean!

John made a mental note to make his bed before he went back to sleep that night, but he knew he'd just forget what he said anyway. Standing up, he made his way across the bedroom floor to the living room.

A rack of movie cases sat beside their tv, a good tv because Dave refused to have a shitty television. He took his old copy of con air and popped it into the player. John noticed that a few of their Christmas tree's lights were out.

Oddly, he didn't care.

He didn't feel like making popcorn for the movies, he didn't feel like doing anything really. John just lay on the couch and watched the movie play with eyes never leaving the screen.

What a terrible Christmas.

It was about half way through Season of ne knocked on Johns apartment door. It was a loud knock and John fell off his couch, squealing in surprise.

John looked at the clock in the kitchen, the clock read 11:35 PM. He groaned, Christmas was almost over. "John, open the fucking door or else I will break this door down myself!"

He rubbed at his eyes behind his glasses. Karkat was still banging on the door, John wrapped his hand around the knob and opened it. On the other side, the troll glared down at John who stared up bleary eyed at him.

"You're still in pajamas?" John nodded sleepily.

"But it's like.. almost midnight." The blue eyed boy shrugged and let Karkat walk in. He heard Karkat drop his bags and take his coat off. The troll dropped his keys on the kitchen counter and neatly placed his shoes on the tiled floor near the door.

John followed the troll slowly in pursuit, wondering what he was doing here. Karkat had a bag that he didn't put down, "You can just put that bag right next to your shoes. You don't need to hold it." He waved lazily and when into the kitchen.

Karkat made a grunting noise and gripped the bag tighter.

The boy made no note to even comprehend why he was gripping the bag tighter, only that Karkat was simply being Karkat.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence of John drinking from a glass and Karkat just standing awkwardly in the middle of the living room, Season of the Witch still playing.

"Why are you here, Karkat?" John finally asked,


End file.
